More Than Just A Friend
by loveshay199
Summary: Miles and Maya have been broken up for 3 mouths now and they just started to become friends after Miles almost set the school on fire. They've become very close and they started opening up more. Will this be just a Friendship or will they be More than just Friends? Rated T might change to M later
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys thanks for reading my Friends story. She wanted her Story on and on Wattpad so more people could read it. If anyone has Suggestions on how to make the story better just PM or Comment and we will try to make better. (Disclamer: We own nothing) Please Enjoy:)

Maya's Pov:

"Earth to Maya...Is anyone there?" Miles says waving a hand in Maya's face trying to get her attention.

"Wait what?" Maya says trying to bounce back into reality.

"I called your name like 10 times...Are you okay?" Miles asked with a concerned look on his face. Maya looks at Miles to see that he really is worried about her. Maya start to think about how she is starting trust Miles a lot more and feels like there relationship is starting become more than just friends.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little stressed out about this biology test." Maya says while slumping in the chair a bit.

"Lol don't worry Maya you'll probably ace the test." Miles compliments. Maya sits back up blushing at what Miles said and smiles.

"Thanks...um maybe we should get back to studying." Maya awkwardly says looking at Miles for an answer.

"Or we could take a break and have some fun." He says with an eyebrow raised. Maya starts to think and after a couple minutes gives in and asked him what they would do.

"We could go to my house and go swimming." He says with a mischievous grin. Maya thinks about the last time she was in the pool with miles and smiles.

"Yea sure just let me get changed in my swim suit and grab a towel." Maya says before getting up and walking to her room. Maya puts on her teal blue swim suit and grabs a towel heads downstairs.

"Ready?"

"Yea let's go." Maya says walking towards the door.

TIME SKIP

Maya sits at the edge of the pool with her feet in the water waiting for Miles to get changed. After about 5 minutes Maya gives up on waiting and takes of her shorts and shirt. As she's about to jump in Maya feels arms wrapped around her waist. Before she can comprehend what's happening she's already in the pool.

"MILES WHAT THE HELL?!" Maya yells.

"Come on Maya I'm sorry I was trying to have fun." Miles says in a kid's voice and starts pouting swimming towards Maya.

"Sorry just a little stressed and I guess I forgive you." She says in a playful tone. She looks around a noticed how close she and Miles are.

"You guess you forgive me?" He says with an eyebrow raised and comes a bit closer to her and leans down so there lips are almost touching. "Nah prove it to me."

Maya looks him in the eyes and looks at his lips. She repeats this a couple more times before grabing Miles and dunking him in the water.

"Haha so funny...Not! You can't just tease someone like that, that's just disrespectful. Miles says with pouting face.

"Come on Miles stop being such a baby. 'I'm just trying to have fun'." She says mockingly repeating what Miles said earlier.

"But Maaayyyaaaa that's not fair." Miles says moaning like a little kid as he inches closer to her. Maya turns around to find Miles arm around her waist and Miles staring down at her.

"Gotcha." Is all Miles says

"Wait wh..." Maya was saying but before she could finish what she was saying Miles kisses her.

A/N: should I Finish or nah?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys:) Ill try to update consistently. And also should I do Mile's Pov? Well let me know:)

Previously:

_"Gotcha." Is all Miles says_

_"Wait wha-..." Maya was saying before she could finish what she was saying Miles kisses her._

Mayas Pov:

Miles grabs Maya's waist and pulls her closer to him. Maya puts her hands on the back of his neck to be even closer him. Not that its even physically possible to. Miles lets out a low moan as Maya starts playing with his hair. After a couple minutes Maya realizes what shes doing and stops kissing back. Miles looks down at her with a hurt expression on his face. Maya takes a step back from him to figure out what just happened. Miles takes a step towards Maya in the pool.

"Please Maya..." Miles begs

"Miles I can't just..." Maya trials off before getting out the pool and sitting down in a lawn chair with her hands on her head. Maya looks to see that Miles is sitting at the end of the chair staring at her.

"I'm sorry Maya for kissing you but I'm not sorry for my feelings." Miles stops for second. "I cant lose you.. Not again." Miles says with a jaw clenched.

"I told you that you scare me the way you react to situations without thinking of the consequences. I cant be with someone who scares me... Not again." Maya says on the verge of tears. "I have to go its getting late." Maya says as she puts her sweatshirt on and her white shorts. As she makes her way to the houses gate she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"No Maya I wont stop fighting for you! You have been their for me through all of the my bullshit and you were their for me with my dad even though I was a complete jerk to you. Maya i cant let you go... Not Again I love you." Miles says frustrated expression on his face.

Maya turns to Miles and stays quite for a couple of seconds. "Its getting late Miles... See you tomorrow." Maya says walking out the gate with tears filling her eyes. When Maya makes it into her house she walks upstairs and goes straight to her room and closes her door. Maya lays down on her bed and starts to thinking about Miles words.

_"I cant lose you again." _

_"I love you"_

Maya starts thinking about all the things they have been through together and how she does still love him and how she does miss his. Maya was about to call Miles and talk to him when she hears a knock on the door. "Come in." Maya says flatly

"Hey Maya I didn't hear you come back home is everything okay?" Mrs. Matlin says walking in her daughters room. Maya looks at her mom and sighs

"Well I just don't know how i feel about Miles mom..." Maya says trying to express how she feels about Miles.

"Well when I left you guys seemed you to be having a great time together..What changed?" Mrs. Matlin says confused on whats going on with her daughter

"Its just... like we were having fun and then we kissed and i realized how much i missed "us" that i didn't think how the kiss would effect our relationship."

"So how do you feel about Miles?" Mrs. Matlin says raising an eyebrow

" I just think maybe we should just be friend because i don't want to ruin the friendship we've built over the 3 mouths." Maya says confidently

"That's not what I asked." Mrs. Matlin says making her way to the door. "I asked you how do you feel about Miles not how do you feel about your guys relationship." with that Mrs. Matlin tells Maya goodnight and turns out her light and closes her door. Maya lays in her bed trying to go to sleep with the words her mom said floating around in her head.

_"How do you feel about Miles?"_

TIME SKIP

Maya wakes to her alarm going off on her phone. She sits up and grabs her phone on the night stand to 1 text from Miles and 1 missing call with no voice mail. Maya opens the text message that he sent her.

_Miles: Maya can we please talk about "US"?_

Maya looks at the text trying to think of a way to not run into Miles at school because she isn't ready to face him yet. Maya puts on a teal blue croptop and white shorts with a blue jacket and teal vans. Maya goes downstairs grabs her backpack and an apple before heading off to school.

Maya apporches the school and walks to the rubber room and barley pays any attention to Mr. G. After class Maya was the first person out the door. 3 periods passed and she has successfully avoided Miles. After Fourth period shes made it to her locker without running into Miles so she thought until she feels a hand on her shoulder. Maya cures inwardly before turning around to the one and only Miles.

"Really Maya? You've been avoiding me? You know we are going to have to talk about us" Miles says irritated.

"What do you expect? For me to go to school the next day and acted like we never kissed? I cant pretend that, that didnt happened." Maya says very upset by hes questions.

"I dont know, just didnt think you try to avoid me I thought we were close enough to each other that if one of us messes up the other one would tell them whats wrong. I guess I know where I stand." Miles says with his jaw clenched about to walk.

" We are its jus-" Maya says as her words got cut off by Mile's anger.

"Its just what Maya? You kissed me back which means you have feelings for me too.I'm not the bad guy in this." Miles says as he turns around and walks out the front door of degrassi. Maya slumps down with her head in her knees and cries.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Guys i really wanted to know if i should do Miles's Pov? And aslo my best friend is writting a story one here too so if your into WWE OC stories you should check it out:) RomanReignsFan16 But enjoy:)

Maya Pov:

_Previously: _

"_We are its jus-…." Maya says as her words got cut off by Mile's anger._

_"It's just what Maya? You kissed me back which means you have feelings for me too. I'm not the bad guy in this." Miles says as he turns around and walks out the front door of Degrassi. Maya slumps down with her head in her knees and cries._

* * *

It's the last hour of the day and Maya is waiting for class to be over. Maya hasn't been paying attention since her arguement with Miles before 5th period. The bell rings and Mayas the first one out the door. Maya takes out her phone and starts to text Miles.

_Maya: Miles were are you?_

_Maya: Are you okay? I'm getting worried._

Maya sits on the steps of Degrassi for a good 30 minutes before giving up on Miles coming back to school and she starts walking home. Once she is home walks in the kitchen to find a note on the table from her mom.

_Maya &amp; Zig_

_I will not be home all weekend I have business to take care of and I trust that both of you will not throw a party while I'm gone. There is 60 dollars in the cookie jar, Split it 30 each and that will be your money for food and or whatever for the weekend. Be wise with it, and I will you to have one friend over this weekend just make sure not to make a mess. Be good you two._

_Lots of love Mrs. Matlin_

Maya reads the note and looks in the jar to see that theirs only 30 dollars in jar which means that Zig isn't going to be here this weekend and means that she is going to be bored all weekend. Maya takes her backpack and heads upstairs to work on her homework. After about 2 hours of doing homework Maya finishes and is about to go downstairs when her phone dings.

_Miles: I'm outside _

Maya reads the text and runs down the stairs because she knows what that means. It means that Miles dad either pissed him off and or that his dad hurt him and he needs somewhere to go that's safe. Once Maya is at the door she opens it without hesitation and pulls Miles to her and hug him.

"Where the hell where you? And are you okay?" Maya says worried and angrily as she releases from the embrace.

"My father…..And why do you care? You were avoiding me not but 4 hours ago!" Miles spits back with a voice full of anger. Maya face expression changed from Anger to hurt.

"Of course I care! Your one of my best friends and I Lov-…" Maya cuts herself off as she realizes what she was going to say and walks away from Miles and sits in the dining room chairs and stays quite for a while. Miles sits next to her and looks at her.

"You know that we are going to have to talk about us sooner or later….And I chose now." Miles says calmly waiting for Mayas response.

"Okay let's talk then." Maya says flatly

"I love you Maya and I want you to give us a chance because I can't really remember seeing myself really being happy until I met you. When you bumped into that poster board in the summer that was the best day of my life. Even if you want us to stay friends Maya ill respect that decision because having no relationship between us at all is the worst feeling ever." Miles says while looking Maya in the eye

As Miles was talking about why they should be together Maya starts crying when she hears how much their relationship means to him. Maya starts thinking on how her heart says to be with him but hear brain shouts how this could end badly for the both of them. But there's a part in the brain that's telling her that this could end happy for both of them. When Miles finished what he what saying Maya stands up and walks over to Miles and gives him a peck on the mouth.

"I love you too and I want to be with you too." Maya barely gets the words out as Miles grabs Maya's waist and pulls her on his lap and starts kissing her passionately. Maya moves her hands to the back of his neck and kisses a bit harder as both of their tongues fights for dominance. Mile's tongue wins, after about a couple of minutes of making out Maya pulls away whimpers a bit smiling at Miles too.

"Since we are a couple now I think we should start slow." Maya says as she makes to get outs Mile's lap but his arms tighten around her waist.

"But I just got you back and I haven't kissed you in a totally of 3 mouths….Taking it slow isn't going to work for me." Miles says playing with Maya's hair.

"I know watcha mean but I think it would be best if we started over." Maya says as she gets out of Miles arms and stands up.

"Finee Matlin I means Maya Matlin." Miles winks before walking passed Maya with a big grin on his face as he enters the living room and siting on the couch. Maya blushes real hard and starts to remember how much she really misses him.


End file.
